Karamel Sultra
by coffee4106
Summary: What happens when you find a pint of heaven in the freezer at Jag? Lets just say.... dont eat a Marines ice cream unless you have a future planned!


**Karamel Sultra**

_This is set towards the end of season 10. This was started as a fun challenge on ATC and as my babysitting girls are napping, I figured id get to work on this. If you have had Ben & Jerry's Karamel Sultra you know…. Exactly… what… I'm… talking… about….! As for Harm and Mac? Well… they needed some ice cream in season 10, 9, 8, 7.. heck.. the whole time!_

"Try this." Harm insisted as he grabbed her arm, pulling her close enough to him for the whole world to go boom in her chest.

"What?" Mac was able to get out before a spoon full of heaven was shoved into her mouth.

Macs eyes closed for just a brief moment as the soft creamy flavor of the ice cream surrounded her entire world. She tasted the rich cream, the Caramel globs as the heavenly delight swirled around in her mouth. Her taste buds came alive as they begged for more, more like pleaded with mercy for more. She opened her eyes and met his as he watched with a smile.

"I really think I should try more, I just couldn't get the proper taste." She begged with a smile, cocking her head to the side.

"Really? It looked as though you were doing pretty well with that last bite." Harm laughed as he refilled the spoon, thinking of all the ways he could torment this ice cream crazed Marine.

"Yeah, I really think I should try more." She repeated with a bat of the eyelashes causing his hand to pull her even closer without realizing it.

"You said that already." He whispered.

"GIVE ME THE ICE CREAM ALREADY." She grabbed his hand and pulled the spoon into her mouth. "God that's good." She moaned.

"There's no reason to get mean about it." Harm pouted as he tried to recover his arm.

"There is when you're teasing me." She released her grip.

"I heard this is how certain wars begin." Harm insisted as he watched Mac eying his ice cream.

Mac pondered the thought then frowned. "Since when do you eat ice cream?"

"Since I saw Harriet put this in the freezer for you and she said you would love it and not to touch it."

"Harriet left this for me? What an absolute doll she is." Mac stopped and glared, raising her finger to poke him in the chest. "This is MY ice cream."

"It was good though."

"It's MY ice cream Harm." She poked again.

"Mac, now listen to me. Didn't that first bite make you just die, and because it was from me, so close to me, didn't it make you…" Harm still had her pulled close.

"It's MY ice cream dammit." She replied.

"You are not grasping this moment." Harm sighed and released his hold, allowing her to take a step backwards.

"Is there a problem?" Harriet asked as she came to a stop at the break room door.

"He ate my ice cream." Mac was still glaring at the culprit Navy Commander.

"I told you it was for the Colonel, Sir." Harriet's eyes suddenly became evil.

"I just wanted to taste it." Harm begged for mercy as he nonchalantly stuck another bite in his mouth and smiled.

"HARM." Mac yelled and grabbed the ice cream carton out of his hand.

"I have an idea…." Harm laughed and dodged the flying fist.

"I have a better one." Mac took the spoon and dipped out a bite.

Watching Mac's face again as she sucked on the spoon, eyes closed, world taken over, Harm swallowed deep and remembered to breath. "Never mind." He wimped out and excused himself from the room.

"What was that all about?" Harriet finally asked as the two women watched the Commander make a hasty retreat.

"The power of Karamel Sultra." Mac laughed.

"I think it was a little more than ice cream." Harriet smiled at the dumb look on her friends face. "Oh, don't even."

"What in the world are you talking about? He stole my ice cream." Mac pleaded.

"Colonel, I should just give up, but I cant. The two of you are our best friends. Why cant you see it?"

"I thought we were discussing ice cream." Mac ate another spoonful and smiled at her dear much annoyed friend.

"If you were locked in a room with the Commander, what would you do?" Harriet asked.

"Would I have this ice cream?" Mac flinched as Harriet grabbed the spoon away from her.

"NO." Harriet stood with her hands on her hips.

"That's too bad, because I had a great answer for you if we were to have ice cream with us, locked in a room, alone, just the two of us." Mac smiled and glanced around the room. "Now, can we have ice cream?"

"Fine, since you put it that way." Harriet handed the spoon back to Mac and headed back to work.

Mac leaned back against the counter and finished off the half pint, smiling at the thoughts running through her head. Harm, candles, ice cream, her, and…."

"Good ice cream Colonel?" General Cresswell stalked into the room.

"That it is sir. If you will excuse me." She hurried away from disaster.

Harm was sitting in his office off in his own little Mac world when he saw her emerge from the break room, ice cream in hand, headed directly towards his office. He watched as she leaned up against the doorframe and smiled her Mac come and get me smile.

"This is good ice cream. You really should try it." She teased.

"I was trying to but this Marine I know became very mean."

"Maybe you weren't playing by her rules."

"Maybe I didn't know she had any rules."

"Maybe, you should ask." With a wink, she turned on her heals and walked away.

"I don't like rules." Harm said thoughtfully.

"Is everyone in lala land today or is it just me?" The General asked as he walked by Harms office.

"I'm not in lala land." Harm spoke up then quickly grabbed a case file to work on.

"Plans for the weekend Commander?" Harriet asked as she came to a stop at his door.

"I have a couple in mind. One in particular." He replied with a smile.

"I thought you were going to visit your grandmother this weekend Sir?" Bud asked as he joined his wife.

"Oh, crap, I forgot about that." Harm glanced at the phone wondering if he should reschedule his visit, but realized his grandmother would have the whole weekend planned already.

"I'm sure your other plan would love to join you." Harriet piped in then smiled at her husband's clueless face.

Harm thought for a moment then beamed. "Harriet, you seriously are an angel. Bud, take her out to dinner." Harm jumped from his seat and headed across the bullpen.

"Bribe her with ice cream Commander." Harriet laughed as he gave her a thumbs up sign.

"Mac?" Harm leaned into her office, not realizing it was already dark and she had secured for the day. "Crap."

Heading back to his office to grab his things, he worked out the plan in his head. Show up on her doorstep and beg her to go to his grandmothers with him. There's no way she would say no. Unless of course she had other plans. Mac? Other plans? Must find another bribe. Bribe. Ice cream. "Ice cream." He stated as he pulled up in front of a grocery store. "How did I get here so fast?"

One Hour, Forty-Five minutes and five grocery stores later, Harm pulled up to the front of Macs building. "Now, let the fun begin. More like the begging."

Mac had just changed out of her uniform into a comfortable pair of jeans, flip flops, and her favorite Navy t-shirt when she felt this all too familiar feeling in her stomach. "Harm." She whispered, just as a knock sounded at the door.

"Hi." Harm smiled when the door opened.

"Hi." She wondered what he was up to.

"Whatcha doin this weekend?" He leaned to the side, hoping the doorframe would catch him. It did. Thank God.

"Movie, Laundry, clean house. The normal. Unless, you have a better offer?" She laughed.

"I do. Weekend trip to my grandmothers."

"Yeah, that's a better offer." She let him in and closed the door.

"So, grab a bag, lets go." He nodded to the bedroom.

"You know Harm, you never let me finish my idea in the break room today." She took a step toward him.

"You expected me to pay attention to what you were saying? The way you were eating that ice cream was insane."

"Ha, I know. That's why I did it." Another step.

"Mac?" Harm was sitting on the stool now, not sure again how had gotten there.

"I was going to say, you, me, ice cream, candles…. Do I need to go on?" She stood directly in front of him now, between his legs, watching his eyes, smiling.

She moved her hands to his face. He somehow managed to place his hands on her waist.

"Torture." Harm whispered as her face came closer to his.

"What?" Mac laughed and leaned back just a bit, raising her eye brow.

"You are serious torture on a man." He replied as he finally gained his composure.

"My goal in life." She laughed. "Now, where were we?"

"Mac, I think…" He was cut off by her lips on his.

A soft, gentle, but wanting kiss. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, feeling himself rise off the stool to take total control of this moment. She seemed to melt against him as their bodies molded into one. When she pulled apart from him, they looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"Don't think Harm." She whispered to him.

"I was going to say, I think I should put the ice cream in the freezer." He ran his hand down her neck to her hand.

"You brought me ice cream?" Her eyes sparked.

"You, me, ice cream, room, candles." He smiled.

"You heard that."

"Well I was going to go back in and steal your ice cream but.. kinda heard your conversation with Harriet."

"And?" She quizzed as she placed a breathtaking kiss on his neck.

"And I think I should bow down to the Karamel Sultra Gods." He couldn't think anymore.

"Well, do you know what I think?" She asked.

"We should take this to the bedroom?" He begged.

"Yes."

Harm broke out of his trance and looked at her in shock. "What?" He was all for this move to the bedroom, 100%, all the way.

"Yes. To pack my bag so we can get on the road." She laughed as he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. "Oh, wait." She started to turn away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"Ice cream." She smiled as he reached for the grocery bag, never letting go of her.

"No, that's Karamel Sultra. Sounds so much more sexier than plain old ice cream." He laughed as she took his hand and led him to his destiny.

"Spoons. Forgot the spoons." Harm said quickly, just as his phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, I promise. Yes Grandma. Yes. Oh, Mac is coming with me by the way. Is that okay? Love you too. Yes, Ill be sure to tell her. She's right here. Yes." Harm shuffled his feet and his face turned red. "Yes, I am. Love you too. See you soon."

"Did I just see Harmon Rabb Jr. blush?" Mac teased as she zipped her bag up from her quick Marine training packing job.

"No."

"You so did. What did she say to put that pink in those cheeks?" She teased and wrapped her arms around him.

"She asked if I had…" He blushed again and smiled.

"What?"

"Told you I loved you." He kissed her nose.

"You lied to your grandmother." Mac leaned back.

"I did not, I said I AM. Mac, I love you."

"You just love me for my ice cream." She laughed and ran her hands up his strong arms.

"I do love that ice cream, but I have a confession to make Mac. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I love you."

"That's so sweet." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"MAC…"

Mac laughed and stood on her tip toes so her eyes were level with his. "Harmon Rabb Jr., I love you more than ice cream too." She closed the distance between their lips and soon felt the bed pressing against the back of her knees.

"As much as I want to devour you right now, I seriously fear the wrath that your grandmother could bestow upon us if we don't show up there tonight." She whispered to him, smiling when all he did was grumble something incoherent.

"Fine." He finally mumbled and tore himself away from her. "This will be a LONG weekend you know." He took her bag and her hand and led her to the door.

"Yup, but think of it as foreplay." She laughed.

"Nine years of that has been long enough." He moaned again. "Let's go Marine."

Mac started to shut her door, and then quickly ran back inside. Arriving back at the front door, she smiled at his questioning eyes. "Karamel Sultra. Must not forget that." She held up the grocery bag and one spoon.

"Not only a long weekend, this drive will be…." He was interrupted.

"Heavenly." Mac added with a quick kiss. "Let's go Sailor!"


End file.
